


ageplay oneshots

by supernatural_sherlock



Category: Doctor Who, One Direction, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Kidnapped, Other, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Punishment, Spanking, TAKING PROMPTS, cas/dean, i don't do personals, more to be added later - Freeform, non sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_sherlock/pseuds/supernatural_sherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of cute ageplay oneshots, some fanfics and some arent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ageplay oneshots

okay so this gonna be a bunch of oneshots put together, if you ask i would try and create a longer story with it. these are my oneshots and if you have already read them it is because they are also on wattpad on my account called theloststories. i apologize in advance for my spelling and grammar. so i hope you like and go to the next chapter for the first oneshot.


	2. losing his dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna do summarys cause they are oneshots

Daddy- james

Pappy- eithan

Austin-headspace of a two year old

James pov

I woke up snuggled to my husbands side and the sound of my little boys crying. Sighing, i wiggled out of eithans tight hold on me, much to his protests.

"jay!" He mumbled, whining in a child like way.

"austins crying, ill be right back" i told him walking out of the room and into the green nursery of my little boy. Austin stood in his crib, hands making grabby motions at me, and tears streaming down his face. His blue and white dummy in his mouth.

"hello, my love" i said, picking him up into my arms. 

"daddy!" He mumbled hiding in my neck.

"whats wrong, my love. Are you wet?" I asked, sticking my finger in the side of his nappy, feeling it to be very wet. I took him to his changing table, setting him down and turning back around to grab him a clean nappy and some wipes. I turned to face Austin to see he had laid down on the table and was waiting for me to change him. I did just that, lifting his shirt up and un doing the tabs on his nappy. Wiping him clean i got him into a new nappy. I helped him sit up and took off his t shirt.

"austy stay nakey" he told me. I smiled down at him bringing him into my chest.

"thats fine. Come on, lets go cuddle with pappy" i said picking him up and bringing him to mine and eithans room. I laid him down on the bed and then climbed in, making him trapped in the middle of us. He sighed in content and curled up into a ball closing his eyes, falling back to sleep. I smiled falling back to sleep as well. 

I was once again woken up to crying, but this time they were tearful and cut short. Opening my eyes i saw austin sitting up on the bed and he was crying. Looking at him i already knew what was wrong.

"can you not find your dummy love?" I asked him gentile. He nodded sobbing loudly. I pulled him into my chest, rubbing his back. Austin was so dependent and attached to his dummy, not having it in his sight or mouth was un thinkable for him. Sometimes me and eithan would take it away as punishment, but only if he really did something bad. He would cry more from that then if we gave him a spaken or timeout. 

"its alright sweet heart. Daddy will find it" i told him, kissing his blonde curls. He looked at me, blue eyes tear filled. He nodded, resorting to sucking him thumb. I let him stay on the bed as i got on the floor and looked under the bed, not finding it.

" how about we go ask pappy if he has seen it?" I asked him as i got up off the floor. He  
and reached for me. Grabbing him i walked down stairs to the kitchen where i found my husband, caught red handed, or i should say blue.

"dummy!" Austin cried going for it. Eithan handed it to him.

"why did you have his dummy?" I questioned.

"i took it to sanitize it. I was hoping i could get it back to him before he woke up, but i guess that didnt work" he told me. I nodded, as i kissed him and then kissed austins head, as he stopped crying and sucked contently on his dummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked, also know that if you have any suggestions for a one shot please post it in the comments  
> -abby


	3. police man

Kyle- 1 year old head space

Karson- 4 year old head space

Dylan- daddy

"Good job, karson. Daddy is so proud of you!" Kyle heard his dad say to his brother for the like tenth time today. Kyle didn't get it, all his older brother was doing was going to the bathroom, kyle did that all the time, he was never praised for it just changed into a clean nappy. What was the difference? 

"Daddy!" He cried. Kyle was trapped in his play pin, needed a change and was very hungry. He was never answered. What he didn't realize was that his brother and his daddy went out back to play football. 

"Dada!" He cried again. No answer. Fine then, he thought to himself, I'll just leave if they don't want me here. He climbed out of his play pin, falling and scrapping his knee in the process. He crawled up the stairs grabbing his little back pack for when they go on trips and packed his most needed things, his blue dummy, his panda Panda, some nappies and his blanket. He went back down the steps and silent toddled out the front door. Walking wasn't something Kyle was very good at but he tried, his daddy told him not to crawl on dirty sidewalks. Looking down, this was a very dirty sidewalk, and a place he wasn't familiar with. He never went any where without his daddy, and he was very lost; not even minutes away from his house. He didn't even know how to get back. A police officer was walking the streets, just watching out for things when he saw Kyle, just sitting in the middle of the sidewalk crying into his hands. He was scared, hungry, wet and just wanted his daddy. Officers James walked over to Kyle.

"Little boy, are you alright?" James asked. Kyle was very small for his age of 18, looking much like a twelve year old. Kyle looked up scared, bright green eyes shedding tears and blonde curls covering his forehead falling in front of his tear stained face.

"Daddy no pay attention to Kyle only to karson, and Kyle got sad so Kyle ran away, but now Kyle lost" the boy sobbed. Knowing he wasn't dealing with any normal situation and that he needed to calm the crying boy before he made himself sick, he made a quick decision to take him to his house and hope to find out more information. Bending down he picked up Kyle and rocked him, placing the boys head on his shoulder. Kyle took in the comfort of James, not having been loved by his daddy for so long. 

"Shhh, it's ok sweetheart. I'll take care of you. Let's go to my house and we'll clean you up, yeah" James told him. James house was only a block away so they got there very quickly. Opening the door he went inside shutting it behind him. Kyle looked around wide eyed.

"Your house?" He asked James. James nodded. 

"Let's get you cleaned up" James said, taking him to the bathroom and wiping his face and cleaning the scrap on his knee. James picked Kyle back up and smiled at him.

"We good now?" He asked.

"Change.." Kyle mumbled.

"What do you mean, love?" James asked the little boy. Kyle blushed and looked down, with his daddy nappy changes were nothing, his daddy knew the signs and he was always changed right when it happened, but he had been in a wet nappy for about an hour or two now and his bum was hurting.

"Nappy change" he whispered. James eyes widened, not expecting that, but nodding anyway. 

"Are they in your bag?" He asked Kyle. Kyle nodded shyly. James set him down on the carpet and took his bag. Grabbing a nappy and wipes from inside, also grabbing the boys dummy and blanket, hoping they would help keep the boy calm during the change. He laid Kyle down and popped the blue dummy in his mouth, and handed him his blanket. Quickly changing his nappy and rubbing some rash cream he had ran and grabbed after seeing the rash on the boys bum, he tapped the nappy on and pulled up the boys trousers. Finally getting that the boy was treated as an infant in his home, he left him laying on the carpet and made him a bottle, one he had from his nephew. Warming it and then testing it he brought it back into the living room where Kyle was rolling around on the floor. Kyle saw the bottle and reached for it.

"Babby!" He said making grabby hands towards the blue bottle. James picked him up and sat on the couch with him.

"Can you tell me your full name? Then you can get Babby" James reasoned. 

"Kyle Tristan Hester" he said. James smiled at him and gave him the bottle, setting him on the couch surrounded by pillows to make sure he wouldn't fall of and connecting his dummy to the chain that was on his shirt. He walked into the kitchen getting his laptop and searching for the name Kyle Hester to find out where he lived so he could return the baby to his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this oneshot has a second part which will be right after this


	4. police man part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the second part of police man as the title says and i hope you like it.

Dylan-daddy

James- papa- not in this story but for you to continue in you head 

Karson-4 year old head space

Kyle-1 year old head space

Dylan's POV

I take karson back inside after playing football with him all afternoon. I helped him getted changed into a pair of PJs and a pull up so he could take a nap. lifting him into my arms I cuddle him and rock him and sing him a lullaby, but he was still awake.

"what's wrong love?" I asked him. 

"want milky and dummy and my bwankie" he said. he must be feeling very little.

"alright sweetheart let's go get your bottle" I told him as I carried him down the steps. I made his and then figured I should make one for kyle as well. I left kyles on the counter and took karson back up stairs and sat in the rocking chair. I gave him his milk while rocking him gentile. halfway through his bottle he was fast asleep, quiet snores falling past his lips. I traded the bottle nipple for his green dummy and set him in his cot, pulling the covers over him and giving him his setting his blanket by his face which he cuddled into in his sleep when he felt it.

I went down the stairs and grabbed kyles bottle off the counter before walking into the living room where I left him in his play cot. the bottle fell out of my hand as I looked at the empty play cot. my baby! he's not there. I spun around the living room hoping he had just climbed out and he was playing with his toys somewhere but stopped short of my turn as my eyes landed on the open front door. my jaw dropped open thinking god this has to be a nightmare. I fumbled around in my pocket digging out my phone and holding down emergency call.

"this is 999 how can I help you?" a lady voice asked. 

"can I please be transfered to the police my son is missing!" I rushed out panicking. thinking of all the worst case scenarios. 

"I need you to calm down sir I'm transferring you over right now" she said as the dial tone is heard on my phone before it's once again ringing.

"hello this is the head police of the Mullingar county police department my name is officer James what can I help you with?" James asked.

"my little boy he is missing. he was in his play cot but he's gone and the front door is open!" I said trying to stop thinking of the bad things and thinking of my baby boy back safe in my arms.

"can you give me a description of your son?"  he asked.

"um green eyes blonde curls. his full name is kyle Tristan Hester" I said. thinking in my head about saying well he's really eighteen and looks like a twelve year old and is in a headspace of a one year old, but kept that part to myself.

"well then Mr. Hester I think you'll be happy to hear that kyle is sleeping peacefully on my couch safe and sound" he said.

"what?" I asked. it couldn't be could it? 

"I found his sitting in the middle of the sidewalk crying. saying something about how daddy only loves karson and not kyle so kyle ran away but now kyle is lost" he explained.

"oh lord. OK I'll come get him right now. what's your address?" I asked.

"2865 sw 18th st. can I ask you something? or rather two things?" he asked.

"sure" 

"one what's your name and two how old is kyle really?" he asked.

"my name is Dylan Hester. I'm really just his older brother and he's 18" I explained. 

"18!!" he asked astonished.

"yea he's really small. I'll explain when I get to your house everything. you don't live far from me so I'll be there in about five minutes" I said.

"okay bye" he said.

"bye" I said hanging up the phone.

I rushed upstairs and into the boys nursery. karson was fast asleep in his crib dummy bobbing in his mouth. I left him and went to my room and changed my sweaty clothes. wearing clean clothes and having brushed my teeth and hair I went back to karson. I gentile lifted him out of his crib and he cuddled into my chest. I wrapped his blanket around him and grabbed his teddy. picking up his diaper bag I made sure it had everything he needed and then went to get my car keys. locking up the house I went to the car and put karson into his seat. I got in and drove off to the address James gave me.

I held karsons sleeping figure tight to my chest and knocked on the door. a handsome man opened the door. he couldn't be more than 28 and his blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the sun light. curly red hair on top of his head. about 6'2 slightly taller then my 6' frame. he smiled down at me and I returned the gesture.

"ello. you must be Dylan. I'm James. won't you come in?" he said in a Irish accent. 

"ello" I said as I stepped inside gentile closing the door behind me.

"Kyle woke up a little after you called he's playing in the living room" he said as we walked through the hallway. he turned into a doorway and sat on the middle of the floor was my beautiful baby boy. he was turned away from us playing with his panda. I set a now awake yet still half asleep karson on the floor and he just sat him self on the floor and curled up with his blanket. kyle turned around and his eyes lite up when he saw me. 

"daddy!" he shouted and quickly crawled over to me. I crouched down on the floor and caught him in my arms.

"hi baby. I was so worried. don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said scolding him at the end. he nodded against my chest.

'I sorry. me cwall for yew and yew didn't come. kyle thought yew lweft." he explained.

"sweetheart, I didn't leave. I went outside to play footie with Larson. daddy thought you were asleep. I'm sorry love I should've checked on you. " I told him.

"it otay. kyle sorry he ran way" he apologized.

"you alright love but you don't ever go out that door without daddy okay?" I said. he nodded.

"tay daddy" 

I stood up and lifted kyle onto my hip. he cuddled into me putting his face in my neck. I turned to James.

"thank you so much for taking him in. what could I ever do to repay you?" I asked him. 

"you could let me take you out to dinner this Friday night" he said with a grin.

"I'd love to" I replied with a smile.    


	5. blanket,bottle and a teddy

spencer-daddy

Sebastian-papa

sam-headspace of a one year old

there was three things little Sam couldn't live without; his bottle, his blanket and his teddy. those three items were not to be out of his sight or sticky little fingers. now his dads never had problems with this. made sure to give the little boy whatever he desired. they loved seeing him happy and smiling. that's why a smile was on their faces as they stood in the doorway wrapped around each other watching their little boy fondly. he lay in the middle of the living room, clad in only a nappy; drinking chocolate milk from his beloved blue bottle that was in his right hand while his teddy was tucked under his left arm and he was tucked beneath his green blanket. eyes focused on Elsa as she sang 'let it go' and danced across the TV screen. Sebastian and Spencer walked over to their little boy and sat on the floor next to him, both men cuddling him close.

"daddy! papa!" he screeched as they tickled his tummy. he wiggled around trying to escape both his daddy's evil fingers as they danced across his stomach and under arms. he was giggling up a storm and was laughing so hard he couldn't breath and had tears in his when Sebastian and Spencer finally gave him mercy.

"we love you monkey!" they whispered in unison to the boy that laid in their arms. he stared at them with wide innocent eyes. 

"me wove me daddies too!" he mumbled, cuddling into both men and sucking the nipple of his bottle as he fell asleep in his dads arms them cooing at him softly. soon enough all three boys were asleep on the red carpet of the living room with the movie frozen in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so just as a mini spolier the next chapter is a supernatural one!!


	6. sick baby boy

Dean- poppy

Castiel-daddy

Sam-2 year old headspace

Sam stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, hearing dean pound on the door. Sam was trying so hard to hide his sickness from Dean and Castiel, but they could always tell. They were hunting a ghost and during the salt and burn, sam felt like he was about to pass out and he didn't see the ghost come up behind him and almost slice his shoulder clean off. Lucky for him dean noticed and shot the ghost with rock salt before burning the bones and going over to help a crying and bleeding Sammy. The ghost had slice into his shoulder somewhat and now his arm was pouring blood. Not bad but enough to make him feel worse then he already did. Dean had stopped the bleeding before rushing them to the motel. Now sam stood in the bathroom hiding from his poppy, slipping in between his little and big headspace. The voices kept telling him that he had to be big and take this like a man and yet all he wanted was for his daddy and poppy to take him into their arms and cuddle him while he drank his bottle. 

"Sammy! Open the door for poppy! Sammy, you open this door right now!" Dean called through the door, shaking the handle.

"Samuel!" Dean called again. Hearing his full name from his poppys made sam make up his mind and he fell into his little headspace. Obeying his poppy he turned and unlocked the door, falling against the wall and sliding down, crying into his hands like the baby he is. Dean opened the door and saw his baby crying into his hands on the floor. The sight broke his heart and he rushed over to sam bringing the boy into his arms and holding him to his chest.

"Shhh. Shh. Hush baby, it's ok. Your ok" dean cooed. Sams crying had made him feel worse, and made his pounding headache even worse. He shallow breaths sent him into a coughing fit, and dean held out a tissue and he coughed into it. Spitting into it. He relaxed against deans chest, his coughing and sobs both coming to an end. Dean prayed to cas, as he stood up and carried Sammy over to his bed and laid him down. Sam whined in protest but dean shushed him, pushing a dummy into his mouth. Cas showed up next to dean as he was cleaning up sam. Cas saw the distress and pain in Sammy's face and was concerned.

"What happened?" He asked dean. Dean turned to him and sighed.

"He was sick and chose not to tell up and not regress down so that we can take care of him, and when we were on a hunt he spaced out and got his shoulder sliced by an angry spirit and then when we got back he locked himself in the bathroom. He kept telling someone to shut up..." Dean explained. Cas nodded as he took dean into his arms and hugged him to his chest. 

"Sammy?" Cas questioned. Sammy opened his eyes at the sound of his daddies voice, and his eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" He said happily around the dummy in his mouth and reached out for cas. Cas smiled at him but didn't picked him up as the boy was wanting him to.

"Sammy, can you be honest with daddy, are the voices back?" Cas asked him. Sam looked at him sadly and nodded.

"And did they tell you to be a big boy and not tell poppy and daddy that you were feeling ill?" Dean asked, finally catcihing on. Once again sam nodded.

"Aww, baby you should have told us. We could have helped you" cas said finally taking a tearful Sammy into his arms. Dean looked at them as Sammy clung to cas. He worked around cas as he got sam out of his clothes. Going to Sammy's nappy bag he grabbed a onesie, thermometer, and fresh nappy and wipes along with Sammy's dragon and blanket.

"I'm sorry Sammy but I have to take your temperature" dean said sadly as he looked at Sammy and cas. Sammy looked at him and started crying but he didn't move, knowing it was pointless to put up a fight and he was to tired and weak anyway. Dean and cas gave their baby a sympathetic glance and then dean grabbed Sammy by the ankles and exposed his bum as he pushed the boys legs to his chest. He pushed the lubed thermometer into sam and the boy whimpered but stayed still. When the thing beeped dean slipped it out and looked at it, with a deep sigh he realized his baby boy had a high fever. He nappied the boys bottom and got him dressed asking cas to make a bottle with medicine in it. 

"It's ok baby, you'll be all better soon" dean said to sam in a sweet babyish tone. Cas came back and they all cuddled up on the couch and sam laid in between them, finally getting what he wanted since the moment he felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you liked, just as a quick reminder any prompts you have are welcome as long as they are not smut because im not quite comfortable writting that


	7. grumpy baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was one of the stories on my wattpad account the lost stories, i just changed the names

louis- 1 year old head space

harry- daddy

louis had woken up on the wrong side of his crib after his nap. He screamed and cried about wanting to stay in bed. Kicked and screamed as harry set him on his changing table, and straight out just power kicked harry in the jaw when he went to change the boys nappy. The boy didn't feel good and just didn't want to be touched, he was in a mood and his brain told him he just wanted to be alone. He didn't mean to hurt his daddy but he didn't want his nappy changed, he just wanted to lay in his crib with his monkey and blankie. He didn't wanna be messed with. Although he was to young to tell his daddy that. louis' daddy didn't understand lous language, so he did what he knew would get his daddy to understand. He threw a tantrum, screamed, cried and kicked; but his plan back fired.

"louis!! My lord lou. That hurt" his daddy told him. He looked up at judging with sad eyes that practically screamed the words I'm sorry as they were teary and wide. 

"Aww, its OK bub it was an accident. Let's get you cleaned up and then have some lunch. Sound good?" harry said to his baby boy although he knew the boy wouldn't say anything back, or at least not in a language he could understand. louis looked up at his daddy with a whimper, he wanted to say no that doesn't sound good not good at all, but he couldn't. harry cleaned up louis and then took him into his arms, walking down the steps and too the kitchen. He set louis in his seat and then went to make lunch. 

louis sat in his chair ready with a plan in mind as his daddy came over with lunch. The food was sat in front of him but he didn't eat it.

"Go ahead baby, its your favorite. Mac and cheese" harry said as he held a spoon to louis mouth, but the baby wasnt having any of it. He smacked the spoon out of harry's hand and then pushed the plate of food of his tray, then last but not least he took the bottle harry had just placed in front of him, when he put the plate of food there and threw it at harry hitting him smack in the head. harry had had it with his naughty little boy.

"That is it louis tomlinson! You have pushed it to far" he said as he pulled louis out of his high chair and marched into the living room, sitting on the couch with louis over his lap. louis eyes widened, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be left alone not spanked. He thought if he had been bad enough daddy would shove him in his crib and leave him there, not spank him!

"No!! No! No spankies daddy!! No spankies!" He cried out, struggling in his daddies hold. harry ignored him and dished out the punishment. 25 spanks to the naughty boys bottom. louis cried as he was spanked his daddy scolding him as he went.

"You know better louis!! Throwing things!! Kicking people!! That is a big no no!!" harry scolded him. louis cried into his daddies leg just wanting it over with. After his spanks harry pulled the sobbing boy up into his arms shushing him.

"Its OK baby. Daddy is all done now. No more spanks. All done now. You're forgiven. All done sweetheart" he cooed at his baby boy. louis calmed down and fell against his daddies chest.

"Have milky Dada?" He asked shyly, sniffling a bit and rubbing his arm under his nose and eyes to clear any tears or snot. harry nodded.

"Of course baby" 

and that how the rest of the day was spent with louis in his daddies lap drinking his bottle and cuddling in with his daddy.


	8. wanna be baby again

Castiel- daddy

Dean-papa

Sammy-four, becomes one

Castiel and dean had done age play with Sammy for a while watched him grow up in his head space, from their baby to their little boy. They had just recently finished potty training with Sammy and took away his crib. Making him a big boy as he say, but Sammy didn't want to be a big boy. He wanted to be a baby. He wanted his crib and his nappies and he wanted his bottle. Wanted his dummy all the time not only at night or nap,didn't want to be a big boy. So Sammy came up with a plan, starting with the stupid toddler bed he was forced to sleep in. 

Over a few days he kept purposely falling out of his bed during naps and bed time. Sammy was on the floor crying when castiel his daddy and dean his papa walked in. He had purposely fallen out his bed but he actually got hurt. Cass and dean rushed over to Sammy.

"Oh little one, are you alright?" Cass asked as he picked Sammy up off the floor using some angel grace to heal whatever pain Sammy was in.

"Fell off bed daddy" Sammy lisped out through the dummy that he was only allowed to use during naps and night night. Dean took the dummy out of Sammy's mouth making the little boy even more distressed but he held back the cry and let out a whimper instead.

"Again darling?" Cass asked. Sammy nodded tearfully. Cass and dean looked at each other having a silent conversation. They turned back to sammy, Cass stood up off the ground with sammy in his arms. 

"How about we go cuddle and calm down while papa stays up here and resembles your crib, that sound good?" Cass said to him already walking out of the room gently bouncing the boy. Sammy nodded and laid his head on his daddies shoulder tiredly. All the crying and the fact that his nap was interrupted making him still tired.

"Shh, go back to sleep love" Cass whispered to him softly. Sammy nodded and put his thumb in his mouth since his papa took his dummy. He fell asleep in castiels arms.

Cass smiled at his sleeping baby, no Cass corrected him self, Sammy wasn't his baby anymore he was a big boy. Cass laid the boy on his blanket on the floor in the living room. Seeing Sam's thumb in his mouth he grabbed one of the dummies he always had in his trench coat and put it in the boys mouth, making Sammy instantly suck on the comfort object. 

When dean had finished the crib, a still sleeping Sammy was gently put in it, making him smile in his sleep and cuddle up even more.

"Guess he wasn't ready for a big boy bed" dean said quietly as they walked out of the nursery.

"Guess not" Cass responded.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this also has a part two which is right after this


	9. wann be baby again part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the second part of last chapter

Castiel-daddy

Dean-papa

Sammy- four, becomes one

It been a week and sammy had now been working on part two of his plan,to get his nappies back. Sammy had to go potty really bad and so he did just let go as if he was wearing his nappy like he wished he was. This had been happening since he got his crib about five days ago. When he finished he started crying, wanting to be changed out of his now wet clothes. Dean walked into the room to go get his crying baby.

"Papa!" Sammy cried and reached out for the man. Dean picked him and set him on his hip. He looked down when he felt a wetness on his shirt. Seeing Sammy's bottom half wet he looked at the boy confused. He was doing so good with going to the potty but then he got his crib back and he started having accidents again.

"Did you have an accident love?" Dean asked as he walked over to the changing table that was still set up in the room. Sammy nodded tearfully.

"I sorry papa" he cried. Dean hushed him as he laid the boy on the table.

"Hey, shush its OK baby. Let's get you into some dry clothes" dean said as he stripped the boy and changed him into just a long shirt that had belonged to Cass as he figured it would help the boy when he tried to go potty.

He went down stairs and handed the boy to Cass as he went to go and make his little boy a snack. Cass set Sammy down by his toys so he could play while Cass did some research. Dean came in and gave Sammy some crackers and a cup of juice. Sammy carelessly went to drink and spilled the drink all over himself. He whimpered and tears came to his eyes. Dean went to cuddle him before the boy could reduce to sobs. Dean sighed as he hugged Sammy and pulled the boys wet shirt off wondering if his little boy was OK. Cass having saw what happened came with a shirt for his boy.Sammy calmed down and cass went back to research while dean went back to the kitchen and left Sammy to his own devices. About an hour later Sammy felt the urge to go potty again and as he did earlier he just let go focusing on playing with the toy in his hands. Sammy didn't like the feeling of wet pants as much as he liked the feel of his nappy. He started crying once again. Dean went to the boy and saw he was wet. 

"Again baby?" He questioned already bringing the boy upstairs to the nursery and setting him down on the changing table. Cass and dean had decided to put the boy back in nappies as he wasn't even trying to get to the potty anymore. He pulled off the boys wet clothes for the second time today. He went into the drawer below the changing table and grabbed a nappy and wipes. Sammy looked at it hopefully.

"Sammy nappy?" The boy questioned looking up at his papa with wide eyes.

"Yeah baby its for you. You havent been going to the potty so we have to put you back in nappies" dean said not understanding why his baby looked so hopeful. Dean looked at Sammy as he played with his toes on the changing table waiting for dean to change him-something he hadent done since he was in the headspace of about two or younger- then he looked around the room at the crib and the dummy that lay in it which Sammy threw a fit about giving up this morning, it finally made sense to him. Sammy was telling them~in his own weird sammyish way~ that he didn't want to be a big boy he still wanted to be a baby. Wondering if he was right he asked the one question he knew would tell the answer because it was something the boy hadn't had since he was in the headspace of a two year old which was about a two years ago.

"Sammy do you want a bottle?" Dean asked as he tapped the nappy to the boys hips and pulled him up off the changing table. 

"Sammy have baba?" He asked hopefully, looking up at his papa excitedly. Sammy would get to have his baba the boy thought to himself.

"Yeah Sammy baby you can have your baba" dean said as he went to the kitchen and made his baby a warm bottle of milk. Knowing Cass with his angel powers had heard the conversation and would piece together the meaning of it, he walked back up to the nursery with Sammy craddeled like the baby he was, in his arms. Sitting on the rocking chair he fed his baby his bottle. Sammy falling asleep in his papas arms.

"I love you baby boy" dean whispered and kissed the sleeping boys forehead after gently placing the boy in his crib and switching the bottle nipple for a dummy to which the boy cooed and sucked on happily. Dean slide up the bars of the crib and turned to face Cass who was standing in the door way watching the two with a smile on his face. 

"We have our baby back!" Dean whispers into castiels chest as he leans into the angel he loves.

"Yeah, yeah we do" cass replies as the two stand in the doorway and watch their baby boy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you like, if you have prompts ill gladly take them  
> -abby


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a warning this chapter is a little awkward and does contain breastfeeding if that is not something you want to read dont scroll down

Mummy-not named

Zayn- 7 months headspace

Zayns mummy stood at the side of his cot watching her baby boy as he peacefully slept in his cot. Wearing nothing but a nappy, with a dummy bobbing up and down in his mouth. He would wake up soon, hungry wanting some formula, being as in his head space he was so young thats all he ate. Lately zayn hadent been wanting his bottle and she was worried. Last night when he didn't take it she assumed he didn't feel well so she let it slide. If he didn't take it today she had no idea what she was gonna do. 

Zayn woke up crying and whimpering.

"Muma" he cried. She picked him up gently.

" shh, sweat heart. Mummy's got you" she cooed at him. 

"Does my baby want his bottle" she said as she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, holding a bottle in one hand and craddeling zayn in the other. She held it to his lips but he wasn't having it. He kept turning his head and pushing it away. He turned his head into her chest area, where her breasts were. He tried sucking and biting on them through his mummy's thin tank top and bra. When he didn't get what he wanted he started crying. 

"Oh baby, mummy doesn't have milk" she told him and zayn started crying more.

"Do you want mummy's milk?" She asked. Zayn nodded still crying.

"Mummy can make that happen. But it wouldn't be till nap time sweetie. Can you drink your baba for now and at nap time mummy will have milk for you?" She said.

"Tay muma" zayn said slowly stopping his tears and opening his mouth for a bottle.

Zayns mummy had gotten some lactation pills at before nap time she called zayn.

They sat in the chair in the nursery and zayn got his mummy's milk.


	11. note

Hey guys so im sorry for this not being a chapter, i wish i had a real update for you but unfortunately i dont. I need prompts!! Ill do mostly anything as long as it does not involve sex and it is not a personal. So if you have any ideas that do not involve those to things please comment them, so i can continue to write this story. Also know that this story is also written on my wattpad account 'theloststories' so the new chapters that are written here will be also put on there. So send in your prompts please.  
\- supernatural_sherlock


	12. overtired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Deansammycas, i hope you like it and im sorry for not updating a real chapter in so long  
> -abby

Sam- daddy

Dean- papa 

Harry- headspace of a two year old 

Sam and dean had been on the same hunt for almost a week and a half, leads weren't coming and their was no information. Whatever this thing was that was killing people wouldnt show its face and it wasnt leaving any tracks. But finally, a little girl in one of the families who had a member killed, said that she kept seeing a little girl, in a white and blue dress, with red ribbons in her hair. Macie, the little girl who gave the information said, the girl with the ribbons talks to her. She doesnt want to be alone, she keeps telling Macie to come with her, so that we can play together forever. Now that the boys knew that they had a ghost the hunt became much easier. They did the salt and burn that night and headed back home to the bunker, where they had a little boy to take care of. Harry was at the bunker, but he wasnt in his little mindset, hadnt been in it since his daddies left and yet he wanted to be. Sure Niall and Louis had been left in charge to watch him while sam and dean went on their hunt, but he refused to slip into his little head space and he wasnt getting much sleep cause he kept waking up in the middle of the night. Not being in his head space threw of his nighttime schedule, of a bath, pjs and a nappy, and bottle cuddled into his dean his papa while he sung "hey jude". The boy was cranky and taking it out on Louis and Niall.   


"Harry, you have to eat" louis said annoyed with the boy sitting at the table in front of him. Not really sitting more like trying to get up but neither Niall or Louis letting him.

"Im not hungry!" He shouted with a whine. It was a lie he really was hungry but he didnt want mac and cheese and hot dogs,  he wanted his bottle, but he wasnt gonna give in till his daddies came back. Harry had gone on a food strike, hasnt eaten anything since about two days ago, and he would only drink water. Louis and Niall didnt know what to do, they just hoped sam and dean would get here soon. 

"Alright fine, dont eat, Niall let him go, he can go do what he wants" Louis said. Niall let go of Harry 's arm and the boys jumped out of his seat and ran to the library. Sam his daddy had his chair and blanket in their and Harry was gonna go curl up in it cause it smelt like him. 

Dean had just pulled baby into the car and had barley stopped it completely before sam was out of the car. Dean didnt blame him, they had been in the car 12 hours and away from their baby boy for almost close to two weeks. Dean turned the car off and jumped out, neither bothering to grab their clothes seeing as they could get it later and they had way more important things to do. Sam opened the door to the bunker quietly and snuck inside, dean following his lead. Niall and Louis sat at the tables in the main room, playing cards not noticing they had walked in. 

"Honey im home!" They shouted in unison making the two at the table jump and cards go everywhere. Louis and Niall looked up and glared, but then shook their heads and laughed. 

"Where's my baby?" Sam asked as they reached the table.

"I dont know, he hasnt been little since you left, and he was refusing to eat since about two day ago, he ran away from the table as soon as we let him and that was about an hour ago" Niall said, making sam and dean frown and look at each other. 

"Go make a bottle and grab his nappy bag, he is probably in the library in my chair" sam said to dean as he started walking towards where he knew Harry would be. Moments later he was proved right as he walked into the library, he saw Harry curled up in his chair, staring at the ceiling, thumb in mouth. 

"Does that thumb taste good, baby" he said smiling as he walked up to the boy. Harry jumped and looked to the sound of the voice.

"Daddy!" He shouted jumping out of the chair and into Sams arms, switching from big to little head space the second he saw Sam. 

"Hey baby" sam said picking the boy up and burying his nose in Harrys curls. Harry tucked his head into Sams neck, smelling the mans cologne. At that moment Dean walked in with two bottles, Harry's  nappy bag and Harry's dummy and monkey. Harry having his head stuffed in Sams neck didnt see him come in, but he heard the foot steps. 

"Papa?" He mumbled, lifting his head somewhat.

"Hey haz. Are you hungry munchkin?" Dean asked. 

"Dont want mac and cheese or ucky hot dog" he whined.  Both sam and dean smiled giving a little chuckle.

"Is that what mean old uncle Niall and Louis tried to give you?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Yea daddy, 'ts nasty" harry said.

"Im sure it is, but how about a baba, thats not nasty is it?" Dean asked, shaking one of the bottles in Harry's direction. 

"Baba" he cried and went to grab it out of deans hand. Sam took it instead. Making Harry tear up.

"My baba daddy" he said tears trickling down his face. Sam sat down on his chair and cradled harry in his arms.

"I know love, daddies not taking it" sam said as he put the nipple to Harry's lips, making the boys latch on eagerly. He has finished the bottle quickly making him start to cry as he was still hungry. Sam shifted harry so he was sat up with his head in sam neck. 

"Shh, papas got another one for you in just a sec" sam said patting Harry's back firmly. Harry made a little burp and sam laid him back down taking the other bottle from dean. Harry drank that one too, and cuddled into his daddy when he was done. Harrys messed up sleeping pattern was getting to him and he was tired.

"You cant sleep yet love" dean said as he took harry from sam and laid him on the portable changing mat. Harry teared up again, at not being able to go to sleep. As his papa pulled off his trousers and big boy pants, he cried tears quickly falling.

"I know baby, your tired but you need a nappy and you cant sleep in your day time clothes. Its alright, no need for tears" Sam said wiping the boys tears away with his thumb and moving curls out of tearful green eyes. Harry leaned into the touch but kept crying. Sam popped a green and white dummy into the crying boys mouth, which Harry started to suck on making him calm down and tears go away. Once he was changed dean picked him up, leaving the mess to be cleaned up later and walked to Harry's room, which was a nursery, harry had another room next to this one for when he was big. Sam was following then to the room with Harry's monkey in his hand. Dean and Sam sat in the rocking couch with Harry sprawled across their laps and sung 'hey jude' till he fell asleep.


	13. adult napped turned kid...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a torchwood oneshot. Ianto is pronounced as a if it is a Y at the beginning. Hope you like and reminder that prompts are still open. Anything but sex and personals also if i dont know the group of people you are asking for i might switch up the characters or try to become more familiar with the group.

Warning for use of body affecting drugs, kid napping as well as past abuse.

Jack harkness had been kicked out of the house and onto the streets by his twentieth set of parents. Jack had a special gift that he couldnt die, ever since the day he fought in the war. He called it a curse. Legally 21 by looks and yet he had actually lived for over 300 hundred years. Over the 300 and something years he has lived, families would take him in, keep him for a few years, and then realize he would never look any older. Ask tons of questions only to find out the truth and start cutting and hitting him. Killing him over and over again.   
Back out on the streets again, Jack took to find some form of shelter in one of the many run down back streets of London, England.   
Suddenly he was attacked from all sides, years of training from before and after the war took place in his memory making him fight against the four people ganged up on him. A prick of pain in his neck, made him fight harder as he realized he had been drugged. As he started losing control of his movements and became tired he knew it had to have been some form of strong sedative.   
Jack woke up, laying on a soft padding, with bars all around him. Wooden bars. Sitting up slowly as he felt dizzy and a pain in his head, he took in his surroundings. Tons of giant cots filled the large room he was in, no he thought looking down, the cribs arent giant, im tiny! He was the size of a toddler again, a size he hadnt been in over 300 years. A tiny toddler at that, he couldnt have looked more than two. All his body hair was gone, except the brown curls on his head. He also had a padding under his bum, or he thought it was under his bum, it was all around his bum, tapped around his small waist. He was wearing a freaking nappy!   
"What the f*** did you people do to me!" He screams finally, his anger coming out in curse words that he shouts as he tries to get out of the cage that people called a cot.   
Around him he heard babies start crying as his loud voice woke them of their sleep. Actual children, he was in a large nursery with actual children. Actual proper children. Lots of men walked in, going up to the cots and picking up a crying child.  All baby boys, jack now saw. One came up to him as he screaming and shouting curse words. The man stood by the cot watching jack as he threw what he now realized was a very childish temper tantrum.  
"Whats got you so upset little man?" The male caretaker asked as he picked up jack. Jack tried to fight against the arms he was held in but the male holding him was strong, so jack gave up and slumped against the strangers shoulder.  
"Where am i?" Jack asked quietly, now feeling bad for waking all the other children.   
"Are you trying to talk to me, ya trying to use your words love?" The caretaker asked, as he walked out of the nursery with jack.  
Jack almost started sobbing, actually tears did slip past his eyes. He was stuck in his body that had been shrunk to the size of a dedenseless child and now people didnt understand him? He had to have the worst luck. Maybe baby talk would work? It was degrading but would work, hopefully.  
"Is wuo?" Jack tried. The caretaker smiled.  
"Who am i?" The caretaker repeated what he thought jack was trying to say. Jack nodded.  
"My name is ianto. I work here love" ianto said to the adorable child in his arms. Jack had been randomly placed on the door step of the home for boys and ianto had instantly said that he would care for the small child. Going as far as to say he would keep him in his house next to the boys home, when he got supplies. He had got the supplies and was ready to take the boy home.  
"Go?"jack asked, he word choice shrunk to almost nothing as he realized ianto would only understand half of what he said if he tried full sentances.  
"We are going to my house, if thats what you are asking" ianto replied. He thought that the child was being very curious and not comprehending what was happening or where he was.  
"Where?" Jack questioned, hoping ianto would get what he meant.  
"Where is my house?" Ianto said wondering if thats what the cute boy was asking. Now that ianto thought of it he didnt know the boys name. The boy in ianto's arms shook his head.  
"Where are we?" Ianto tried again, making jack smile and nod.  
"We are at Mr. Smiths home for boys. There is a no girls allowed rule, cause girls are yucky right, cutie" ianto said tickling jacks neck and then his tummy. Jack giggled at that, like actually giggled.  
"Oh you think thats funny, yay. You asked your questions love how about i ask you one, whats yer name?" Ianto asked smiling at the child.   
"Cap'in jack har'ness" jack said smiling up at the man who was holding him.   
"Oh a captain, are you a secret pirate?" Ianto said chuckling as he unlocked the house and walked in, taking the boy to the kitchen.  
"Yah" jack giggled, and that is how Jack ended up with his twenty first parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im still taking prompts. Also id be grateful if you guys would give kudos, or comments. Tell me what you think, but if you have nothing nice to say then please keep all rude thoughts to yourself. Also if you guys would like a part two to this chapter comment down below and if i get quite a few people asking for a part two ill make one. Hope you guys like my one shots and send in prompts.  
> -abby


	14. hey there

Hey there guys, so first of i hope you are enjoying my one shot's, which aren't all one shots. But anyway hope you all like and if you don't I'm sorry, you can tell me how you would like me to make it better. But be kind, only constructive criticism, if you cant say something nice don't say anything at all. Im also here to say that i hope you go check out my accounts on wattpad. Theloststories which i use to post this story and then i have another called EllaGrace0916 and i hope you would go check both my accounts out. Wattpad is a free app and all you have to do is go to your app store, download the app and create a profile. I have one more thing to say, please do send in your prompts. Im going to mostly stick to the fandoms of supernatural, sherlock, doctor who, torchwood and one direction. As well as randoms. Im sorry but i dont do personals or anything that has to do with sex. So send in your prompts if you have one. Thanks to all of you for reading. Leave your thoughts in the comments and press the kudos button if you liked the chapter. Talk to you guys soon and with your help an update should be up soon.


	15. baby forever

At the age of 12, Alex knew he should know longer have a blanket, or a dummy, but that didn't stop him from having them. Alex's parents still treated him like a toddler. Maybe it was because he never grew any taller than three feet tall, maybe it was because he let them, he wasn't sure. But he didn't care. He liked his soft green baby blanket that matched his eyes, and his many dummies that littered every room in the house. He loved when his mummy or daddy would pick him up and carry him around the house, bouncing him softly, Rocking him to sleep in their arms, before bringing him upstairs and placing him in his crib. Alex wore pull ups 24/7, but he didn't care. It wasn't like he went to school, he just stayed home and got taught by his mummy.   
Alex crawled around his play pin, before grabbing the side and standing up. He needed a change, and he was hungry, not to mention he wanted a cuddle.  
"Mummy!" He cried, bouncing up and down off the balls of his feet.  
"Daddy! Mummy!" He cried again. Both parents looked to each other from across the kitchen table where they were eating lunch.  
"I'll get him" Alexander, Alex's dad said as he stood up.  
"Alright, I'll make him some lunch" Allison said as she also stood up and moved to the fridge.  
Alexander walked through the doorway of the kitchen to the living room, and saw his 12 year old son standing up in his play pin making grabby hands for him excitedly. Alexander smiled and picked Alex up.  
"Hey little man" he cooed. Alex shoved his head into Alexander's neck.  
"Daddy!" Alex said snuggling into his dad neck even more.  
"You hungry monkey" Alexander asks walking back into the kitchen where his wife was fixing a sandwich for the boy.  
"Hungry daddy" Alex whined as Alexander placed him into his high chair, the same high chair he has used since he was born.   
"Here love" Allison says as she places the sandwich on Alex's tray. Alex smiles up at her before attacking the sandwich. His face is a mess by the time he is done, but he doesn't seem to notice and just reaches up to his mummy.  
"Cuddle?" He asks innocently, tilting his head to the side. Allison and Alexander coo and smile at him, and Allison grabs a baby wipe and cleans Alex's face and hands before picking him up.   
"Yeah monkey. Let's all go cuddle" she says taking him to the living room with Alexander following close behind, Alex's skippy cup filled of milk in his hand. The family settles onto the couch and that is where they spend their evening, with occasional getting up to change Alex's pull up or get him more milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really age play, I don't think it would really count but it came to my head and I thought it sounded cute, so I just took the idea and ran with it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I don't have any prompts and I couldn't think of any ideas. Please guys, I know people are reading this book, there are reads on the chapters and people are liking it. If you have any prompts don't be afraid to send them in, the worst thing I can do is say I'm not comfortable writing it. Just inbox me and remember I don't do personals or anything that has to do with sex. I work best with supernatural, doctor who, Sherlock, or Torchwood characters as well as original characters. So send in your prompts if you have them. Vote, comment and like.  
> -supernatural_sherlock


	16. the punished and comforted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Junior year sucks, and I know that's not really an excuse but I'm just a bit stressed right now so forgive me for how long this is taking. I'm getting there I promise. This one shot has the same characters as the first one shot, though it does not really go along with it at all, so don't worry.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> P.S warning for very light male breastfeeding at the very end of this chapter. You can just skip it when you get there if you are a bit squimish about things like that

  Austin had wandered off, he really didn't mean to but he was in a supermarket filled with lots of cool stuff, what else is a little supposed to do? One second he was walking with daddy and papa and the next he's all alone, by the dummy section. Austin had seen a really cute dummy, with animals on it and he stopped to look, not realizing his daddies didn't . Now he's lost, and doesn't know what to do. To make matters worse his nappy was messy and he was tired and just wanted to cuddle. Austin did the only logical thing a lost little would do, he sat on the floor, stuffed his dummy in his mouth, and silently cried. Cried because he was messy, cranky, and lost.  
On the other side of the store the daddies were frantic, not being able to find Austin. The supermarket  was huge and who knows where their little boy stopped to look at something he found cool and shiny. Lord knows he is in big trouble when he is found after the initial cuddles because they told him when they got to the store he either sat in the trolley or made sure to keep up, or else he was in for spanking. Austin had a tendency to wander and not listen to direct instructions when in the store. He was on his third strike before he lost the privilege to be out of his personal  stroller during a shopping trip.  Austin didn't mind his stroller but he thought walking was tons more fun.  The daddies upset and angry started back tracking their steps to find the lost little who was in tons of trouble.  
Back on the other side of the store austin was regretting stopping to look at the animal dummies and really wishing he chose to sit in the trolley. Thinking about the trolley made austin remember what his daddies said when they first got to the supermarket and he started crying again thinking of how much trouble he was going to be in when his daddies found him. Austin felt a mix of emotions about his daddies finding him, on one hand they would change his nappy and cuddle him for a bit, but on the other he was in a lot of trouble and he wanted to put it off as long as possible. The troublemaker little put his head between his legs and sobbed some more, sitting in the least popular isle of the store, the adult diaper and dummy section. No one noticing the upset and lost child.  
On the other side of the store James and Ethan were thinking of all the isles they had gone down that would interest austin. Both coming to the realization at almost the same time...  
"The nappy isle" they announced in unison, James going on to say "they have dummies down that isle as well, he probably saw one he really liked"  
"Wouldn't be the first time" Ethan replied. They both turned on their heel, swinging the cart around with them, traveling back to the nappy isle, where they found their trouble maker sitting on the floor crying. Both rushed to hug him and after the initial happiness of finding him, they both pulled out of the hug, pulling a harsh glare on the child.  
"We warned you Austin Michael, that if you didn't stay with us you'd be in trouble" said james.  
"How many times have we had to get on you about wandering in the supermarket, young man" eithan added on. Austin looked down at his blue converse that matched the blue and white stripped on shirt he had on under his overalls, then looked up from under his lashes, eyes glossy.  
"Lots and lots" he cried weakly.  
"Lots and lots is right little guy. Now you are gonna get in the trolley  and stay there till we are finished with the shopping" James says gentle but firm. "And your dummy is ours for the rest of the day" says James afterwards. Austin face crumbled as he heard those words and his dummy was plucked out of his mouth. He placed his head on his arms ontop of the arm rest of the trolley and sobbed his little heart out, knowing when the shopping was over his day would only get worse.   
Austin was still crying as he was being buckled into his car seat, and had his thumb shoved in his mouth in an effort to comfort himself. James and Ethan felt their heart strings starting to pull but stayed strong because they knew their naughty child had to learn. As soon as they got home James went to take austin out of his seat and after unlocking the front door plopped his naughty little boy onto the bold step. Tearful eyes looked up at him and he had to hold back a coo.  
"Do you know why you are in big trouble austy?" Asked James. Austin nods at his papa, feeling awful for what he did.  
"Yes papa" he responds words mumbled around the thumb in his mouth.   
"Alright. Well you sit here and think while me and daddy talk ok. Then you're gonna get a spanking alright?" James said to the child and then walks towards the kitchen where his husband is.   
"This is like the fifth time he's done this, he deserves a sound spanking and then cuddles" Ethan said as James walks in the kitchen door.   
"I agree" James says, "I'd say thirty will the paddle and icy hot cream should do the trick?" He continues. Ethan nods grabbing the paddle they keep locked in a drawer in the kitchen cabinets, handing it over to James who was the deciplinary of the family. James gives his teary husband a kiss and takes the paddle walking back to his son.   
"Come here austin, and lay over papa's lap." He said gently as he walked into the sitting area. Austin crawls on hands and knees to his papa, laying on the floor in front of him instead of on his lap because he was in need of a nappy change.  
"Ucky papa..." he mumbled. James looked lovingly at the boy before grabbing wipes to clean up the boy, not bothering to grab a nappy, as it would just come right off. He quickly cleaned up austins bum before pulling the boy up and over his lap, with a clear view of the butt that was about to be a few shades darker.   
"I'm gonna start now austin" he warned before he pulled his arm back and laid the first of the thirty smacks onto the boys bum. Austin squirmed and the stilled letting out a cry when the paddle landed on his bum. As the smacks continued austin sobbed his little heart out for the second time that day. At the last smack James pulled the boy in for a tight hug before grabbing the supplies to re nappy the boy as well as the tube of Icy Hot. He applied a thin layer to austins bum and then taped up his nappy. Then he called Ethan into the room and they all cuddled onto the couch. Austin at first felt relief from the cooling feeling of the icy hot before it began to burn, making him cry again.  
"Shh, it's alright love, it's okay, it'll feel better in a bit" James soothed the boy. Austin looked up at him and sobbed before turning into Ethans chest. And being as he didn't have the comfort of his dummy, he went looking for it elsewhere, mouthing against Ethans upper chest. Nursing was not an everyday thing between them but it did happen and obviously austin wanted the comfort that came from it now.   
"Alright baby, shh it's alright" Ethan whispered quietly moving his shirt out of the way and allowing austin to latch on. The boy calmed down and relaxed suckling till he feel asleep, the tired father's following behind not long after.


End file.
